


Yo le temo a Rojo, Amarillo y Azul

by AnAntagonist



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Talentswap (Dangan Ronpa), Critic Komaeda, Gen, Hinata as the Ultimate Artist, Komahina - Freeform, Not romantic yet implicit, Rocky start, painter hinata
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28099167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAntagonist/pseuds/AnAntagonist
Summary: - Esto es una basura. - La voz que se alzó por sobre el leve murmullo de sorpresa que comenzaba a nacer en la sala tenía una tonalidad suave pero levemente rasposa, “algo similar al arrastrar de una espátula con óleo sobre un canvas” fue el primer pensamiento de Hinata al escucharlo.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 13





	Yo le temo a Rojo, Amarillo y Azul

**Author's Note:**

> Read it here in english: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28099068
> 
> Quiero darle un especial agradecimiento a Red y Sol por que su brainstorm de headcanons y AUs me inspiró a hacer este fic corto ♥ Komaeda está inspirado en Chris Burden (Artista de performance)

Hinata observaba con mirada aburrida al grupo de rostros que ya se convertían en siluetas sin individualidad alrededor suyo. No era la primera exposición de sus obras. Las piezas eran pinturas hiperrealistas que habían despertado la admiración de la comunidad. Su medio era el óleo sobre canvas de lino y en sus primeros trabajos se notaba fuertemente la influencia del impresionismo para, poco a poco, mutar en aquel hiperrealismo que había dejado sin palabras a los críticos.  
  
Las figuras humanas que se veían en los cuadros devolvían la mirada con tanta vida que parecían estar observando al espectador a través de un agujero en la pared sin siquiera un vidrio de por medio. Otros cuadros mostraban paisajes que atrapaban la atención de quien pasaba, pues las hojas de los árboles parecían mecerse con el viento y el reflejo del agua resplandecer cuando se observaba por la periferia de la mirada.  
  
Pero entre las obras de tan marcado estilo se encontraba una pieza abruptamente diferente, casi tan amplia como la pared donde estaba montada. Era la obra en que más tiempo había invertido y más se había esforzado, su primera creación de arte abstracto inspirada en la polémica pieza “Who’s afraid of Red, Yellow and Blue?”. Su versión era completamente roja con dos delgadas líneas delgadas cruzadas levemente descentradas, una amarilla y otra azul. El Degradé de rojo oscuro a rojo fuerte iba en opuesto al de las líneas de negro a sus respectivos colores. Y una crítica misma de la galería había roto en llanto de rabia al acercarse a la obra y poder llegar a ver que el perfecto degradé era obra de pequeños arrastres de espátula.  
  
Era el segundo día de exposición y ya aquella obra había llegado a ser noticia en los medios atrayendo nada menos que halagos y aplausos de los críticos así como altas ofertas para su venta, pero él se negaba a venderla.  
  
_ *splash*  
  
_ Después del grito ahogado del público la galería quedó en total silencio.  
  
\- Esto es una basura. - La voz que se alzó por sobre el leve murmullo de sorpresa que comenzaba a nacer en la sala tenía una tonalidad suave pero levemente rasposa,  _ “algo similar al arrastrar de una espátula con óleo sobre un canvas”  _ fue el primer pensamiento de Hinata al escucharlo.  
  
Al girarse, la mirada del artista se encontró con el joven que despectivamente había comentado su obra más alabada y con sorpresa miró como el vino tinto caía por sobre la superficie rojo carmín arruinando la textura que tanto había trabajado. Casi podía ver en tiempo real como la astringencia, en conjunto con el alcohol, resquebrajaban la joven pintura arruinandola a un punto de no retorno.  
  
Abrió su boca pero no encontró palabras, en cambio el joven no había terminado.  
  
\- La técnica es impecable pero carece de sentimiento, de significado. El pintor es tan hueco y frágil como una cáscara de huevo rota y ni siquiera eso pudo reflejar en su pieza… -  
  
Los guardias de seguridad llegaron a la escena tan rápido como el incidente había sido visto por las cámaras de seguridad y enseguida tomaron al agresor por los brazos, sin que este siquiera se resistiera. Fue el artista que irrumpió la escena dando un paso al frente - ¡Deténganse! Déjenlo hablar. -  
  
La mirada oliva del crítico cayó despectiva sobre él. - He de asumir que eres tú eres él, digamos, “artista”. - Se tomó un par de segundos para escudriñarlo detenidamente, construyendo una suerte de tensión que parecía encantar a los presentes sedientos por drama. - Hinata Hajime. Te conozco, “joven prodigio” te llaman. Quédate en el hiperrealismo donde sólo dependes de tu técnica y nadie puede ver el vacío estétil de tu alma. Puede que engañes a amateurs impresionables, pero no a mi. ¿Qué pretendes hacer con esto? Sólo es un llamado de atención para mostrar que sabes sostener un pincel. Felicidades, es muy bonito. - Aún sosteniendo la copa vacía usó su mano libre para aplaudir en el reverso de su mano un par de veces de manera burlona.   
  
\- Pero está vacío, no tiene esencia, no tiene significado, no tiene nada. - Continuó. - Es una vergüenza para el expresionismo abstracto. - El golpe de la copa contra la pintura hizo una rajadura en el canvas, desperdigado los vidrios rotos en el piso. Los guardias sujetaron con fuerza los brazos del crítico y lo jalaron hacia la salida.  
  
Sin palabras en sus boca, Hinata se quedó observando la figura delgada del peliblanco alejarse escoltado por ambos guardias sin oponer resistencia alguna.  
  


* * *

  
  
El golpe del puño cerrado hizo tintinear los vasos y la botella sobre la mesa, atrayendo la mirada de los comensales de la mesa vecina en aquel ocupado restaurante frente a la galería.  
  
\- ¡Y tiró el vino en la pintura! Está arruinada, era mi mejor obra… - El puño que había quedado apoyado en la mesa con sus nudillos blancos por la tensión se relajó y sus dedos pasaron por su cabello alborotando sus espinados mechones que tanto había intentado domar en la mañana con cera y secador de pelo.  
  
\- ¿No que la detestabas? - Nanami comentó cuando finalmente Hinata había terminado de desahogarse.  
  
\- Si… pero no quita que es lo mejor que he hecho hasta ahora, me esforcé mucho en ella. La odiaba porque todos decían que era buena y yo sabía que no lo era. - Refunfuñó el varón tomando un bocado de su comida, y frunció su ceño al soltar un sonoro suspiro de frustración.  
  
\- ¿Pero también te enojas si te dicen que es mala? Ohhh… Hinata-kuuun, eso es confusoo, muy confusoo. - Canturreó Angie, la tercera en la mesa. Al inclinar su cabeza para ver la expresión de su compañero más joven casi hundió este en su comida.  
  
\- ¡La arruinó! ¡Y claro que me voy a enojar si hace eso! - la voz del castaño se volvió frustrada, y volviendo a cerrar su puño apresando sus palitos, resopló sus palabras. - ¡Aún si creía que era una basura, no tenía derecho a arruinarla! Tsk… ¡Que rompa todas mis obras! ¡Que las tire en una montaña y las prenda fuego! Son solo trozos de tela. De esa manera podré dejar de obsesionarme con esa basura y hacer algo que realmente valga la pena. - Terminó con sarcasmo.  
  
\- Entonces tan mal crítico no era… - Nanami le sonrió con calma no captando el tono de su amigo.  
  
Hinata boqueó enojado pero al ver el rostro de la chica, suspiró logrando calmarse un poco.  
  
\- No digo que sea mal crítico… Es un crítico, y también artista. Es pintor pero se está haciendo grande como artista de performance… Tiene mi edad, se llama Komaeda. -  
  
\- ¡Espera! - Ahora fue Angie que hizo tintinear los vasos y la botella de la mesa al pararse abruptamente apoyando sus manos sobre esta. - ¡¿Es el que se clavó un cuchillo de combate en la mano y su presentación fue baneado en tres galerías?!  
  
\- ¡Ese mismo! Está mal de la cabeza. - Exclamó Hajime alzando los palitos y apuntando con estos a la chica para realzar su punto, tan emocionado que por un momento las reglas de etiqueta en la mesa se deslizaban de su consciencia.  
  
\- Es un genio. - Terminó con un suspiro ilusionada Angie, ocasionando que la arruga volviese al entrecejo de Hinata.  
  
Nanami, con su cabeza inclinada hacia su celular susurró un tanto pensativa. - ¿Komaeda? - Alzando la pantalla hacia ellos para que pudieran ver señaló el nombre de complejos Kanjis en el gráfico promocional. - Tiene una muestra performance ahora mismo en la sala de muestras del teatro central. -  
  
Sin terminar siquiera su comida Hinata se levantó de la mesa. - ¡Voy a ir y le voy a decir! ¡Yo le voy a decir que está mal de la cabeza! ¡Le voy a decir! ¡Ya va a ver! ¡No puede ir haciendo eso por ahí! -  
  
Angie le alentó con sincero entusiasmo mientras el castaño dejaba su parte del pago y, poniéndose su chaqueta, salió a tomar el primer taxi que encontró en la calle.  
  
En el corto camino su cabeza se fue enfriando y las palabras que tanto le habían enojado comenzaban a sonar diferente. Si bien Komaeda había sido duro y descortés con su crítica… Hinata sabía que tenía razón y había sido la única persona que había entendido el problema con su arte y por ende, el problema que él mismo cargaba. 


End file.
